Zeolite crystal structures have found a wide range of applications within refinery processes and other processes for manipulating petroleum streams. Some zeolite applications are catalytic in nature, while other applications focus on the ability of zeolites to selectively adsorb molecules within a gas stream.
One example of a zeolite that is potentially suitable for selective adsorption of molecules is ZSM-58. ZSM-58 is a DDR-type zeolite with an 8-member ring structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,217 describes a method for synthesizing ZSM-58 using a methyltropinium salt as the directing agent.